1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a waterproofing system, and more particularly to a drainage system adopted in conjunction with a foundation wall.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
A well-known problem in buildings having basements is seepage of water into the basement, especially following periods of heavy precipitation. This seepage frequently accumulates at the floor line of the basement and, if not controlled, can cause substantial damage to the interior basement walls and to the contents of the basement.
This water seepage gets into the basement through cracks in the foundation walls which develop over time. Moreover, porous building materials, such as concrete block, are susceptible to percolation and seepage of water through the building structure itself and into the interior portion of the structure.
There are many approaches known in the art to attempt to prevent water from seeping into or entering a basement structure. One approach is to attempt to block or cover external holes to prevent water from seeping into the foundation. Other attempts involve the use of water proofing compounds such as tars and epoxies which are used to coat the outside of the foundation wall to prevent water seepage.
In any event, the repair of such walls in an established home or other building is extremely difficult. An attempt to repair the inside of a foundation wall is also difficult as such walls may be paneled, painted enhanced, great sums of money are spent in attempting to repair and fix such foundations. The prior art was cognizant of such problems and there exists a number of patents in the prior art which attempt to provide drainage systems, which systems will reduce the possibility of water that seeps into a foundation wall, from damaging the building. Such patents however, specify complicated systems which are extremely difficult to fabricate and extremely difficult to install.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome shortcomings of the prior art.